valtiopelifandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Kyporia
Kyporia on Välimerellä Kyporian saarella ja Liborian provinssissa sijaitseva itsenäinen valtio, Kyporian koostuu kahdesta provinssista: Kyporian saaresta (pinta-ala on noin 9 275 km²) ja Liborian provinssista (pinta-ala noin 10 400 km²), Kyporian saaren väkiluku on lähes kaksi miljoonaa ja Liborian 2,5 miljoona. Kyporia on myös yksi VIHTA:n perustajajäsenistä ja turvallisuusneuvoston "vanha" jäsenmaa. Historia Maanviljely saapui Kyporiaan melko varhain jo 7500 eaa. Niinpä saarelle syntyi noin 7000 eaa sen ensimmäinen kaupunki Kirkuvia. Sen asukkaat elivät maanviljelyllä, kalastuksella ja karjan kasvatuksella. Kyporia alkoi hyödyntämään ja myymään saarella runsaasti esiintyvää kuparia noin 3000 eaa. Kuparin arvellaankin saaneen nimensä juuri Kyporiasta. Kuparista vastineeksi saamallaan viljalla Kyporia varusti ja huolsi jatkuvia valloitussotia käyvän armeijansa. Kyporia saavuttikin itäisen Välimeren herruuden, lopulta sotilaallisesti etevämpi Rooma kuitenkin voitti Kyporian Egeanmeren-taistelussa (25 eaa) ja valloitti sen. Rooman alaisuudessa Kyporian pitkälti maatalouteen pohjautunut talous monipuolistui, ja sen strategisesti arvokas sijainti valtakunnan "vilja-aittana" toimineen Egyptin ja Valtakunnan Pohjoisten provinssien välillä korostui. 348 jaa. Rooman keisari Octavianus Suuri jakoi Rooman Pohjois- ja Etelä-Roomaan. Vuonna 420 Pohjois-Rooma hajosi Alppiruhtinaskuntiin, Kirjalaan, Whitecoastiin ja lukuisiin pieniin eurooppalaisiin kuningaskuntiin. Kyporia kuitenkin pysyi Etelä-Rooman alaisuudessa. Pohjois-Rooman tuho heikensi valtakunnan taloutta ja vähensi Välimeren ylitse suuntautuvaa kauppaa. Tämä heikensi Kyporian taloutta, eikä se enää kyennyt maksamaan verojaan. Osa provinssin väestöstä näki suoranaista nälkää. 500-Luvulla Romanan-kaupunkiin lähetetty Kyporalainen delegaatio vetosi keisariin ja pyysi tätä laskemaan veroja. Keisarin kieltäytyminen johti Speltti-Kapinana tunnettuun sotaan jossa Kyporian turhautunut väestö pyrki itsenäistymään. Provinssin aatelin johtama kapinaliike sai osakseen runsaasti tukea niin maaseudun maaorjien, kuin kaupunkien käsityöläistenkin keskuudessa. Saarelle sijoitettu Kolmas Tsikstanialainen Legioona kukistettiin Meheriän tasangon taistelussa. Rooman vastaus kapinaan oli välitön, saarelle lähetettiin kahden legioonan suuruiset sotajoukot, jotka nousivat maihin Huutavian lähistöllä. Huutavian satamalahtea vartioinut Valkoinen Torni -linnoitus vallattiin veristen taisteluiden jälkeen. Saaren voimakkaimman linnoituksen menetys oli kapinoitsijoille merkittävä tappio niin sotilaallisesti, kuin psykologisestikin. Kapinalliset yrittivätkin vallata linnoituksen takaisin, mutta näissä yrityksissä ei onnistuttu. Tappiollisten taisteluiden jälkeen Kapinalliset joutuivat anomaan rauhaa. Vaikka Kyporia ei itsenäistynytkään vielä useisiin satoihin vuosiin, joutui keisari suostumaan osaan Kapinallsiten vaatimuksista. Saarelle perustettinkin Kansankäräjät, jotka hoitivat provinssin sisäisiä asioita. Tältä ajanjaksolta on jäänyt historiaan myös Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu "Do you hear the people sing". Rooman talous alkoi pikkuhiljaa kehittyä, maan solmittua kauppasuhteita mm. Kortaliaan, Bangladiaan ja Kirjalaan. 1500-luvulla Roomaan perustettiin ensimmäisiä nykyaikaisen kaltaisia koululaitoksia, parannettiin teitä ja rakennettiin uudempia ja kestävämpiä asumuksia surkeiden slummien tilalle. Talouden yleinen kehittyminen näkyi myös Kyporiassa jonka kuivatelakat alkoivat taas tuottaa laivoja, tällä kertaa tutkimusmatkoja ja kaupankäyntiä varten. Vuoden 1927 alussa Khalifornia julisti sodan pahasti velkaiselle Saksimaalle. Aluksi tämän ajateltiin olevan vain pieni sota Saksimaan ja Khalifornian välillä, mutta tilanne eskaloitui nopeasti. Valtioiden keskenään solimamt sopimukset vetivät, dominopalikoiden tapaan, yhä uusia valtioita mukaan sotaan. Rooman silloinen keisari Augustus III liittyi akselivaltojen puolelle. Rooma pysytteli aluksi ulompana sodan tuoksinasta, mutta lopulta pakotettiin puolustamaan Euroopan ulkopuolisia alueitaan. Ennen Keisari Aufustuksen kuolemaa (1933) Khalifornian joukot olivat vallanneet osia Kyporian provinssista (nykyisen Liborian) ja kävivät ankaria taisteluja vapaaehtoisia Kyporalaisia vastaan. Valtaan noussut Gaius XII aloitti salaiset rauhanneuvottelut Khalifornian kanssa. Neuvottelujen seurauksena Rooma "puukotti Saksimaata selkään" ja loikkasi liittoutuneiden puolelle. 1950-luvulla Kansankäräjät järjestivät UC:n valvomat vaalit, joissa äänestettin Kyporian itsenäisyydestä. Kahdeksankymmenen prosentin kannatuksen saavuttanut itsenäistymisvaade voitti. Kyporian itsenäistyttyä Kansankäräjät hajautettiin, ja niiden tilalle perustettiin eduskunta ja hallitus. Vuonna 2021 Kyporian ja sen rajanaapurin Asraelin välillä käyty sota aiheutti lukuisia kuolonuhreja, ja Asraelin hallinnon kaatumisen. Sota alkoi 5000 Asraelilaisen sotilaan ylitettyä Kyporian rajan, ilmavoimien tukemana, ilman sodanjulistusta. "Viime yönä Asraelin sotilaat tulittivat ensimmäisen kerran meidän maaperäämme. Yli 5000 sotilasta ylitti rajamme ilman sodanjulistusta. Kello 6.15 lähtien olemme vastanneet tuleen! Ja tästedes pommeihin vastataan pommeilla, luoteihin luodeilla! Kyporiassa ei tule olemaan sellaisia koettelemuksia, joita en itse ole valmis vastaanottamaan. Koko elämäni kuuluu tästedes ensisijaisesti kansalleni. En halua olla mitään muuta kuin Kyporian valtakunnan ensimmäinen sotilas. Olen taas pukenut ylleni kenttäunivormun, joka on ollut minulle kaikkein pyhin ja arvokkain, olen taas asettanut itseni valtakuntamme ja Itsepuolustusvoimiemme palvelukseen. Ja tästä valasta luovun vasta voiton jälkeen – tai pidän sen kuolemaani saakka. Valtiomme pyytää apua niin kaikilta liittolaisiltamme VIHTA:ssa, kuin kansainväliseltä yhteisöltä, Asraelin täysin tarpeeton ja perustelematon - ilman sodanjulistusta tekemä - hyökkäys on vastoin kaikkia kansainvälisiä periaatteita." :Kyporialainen ministeri sodasta. Asraelin joukot etenivät aluksi hitaasti, heikon huollon ja vähäisten ajonevojen vuoksi. Kyporian tykkituli ja ilmaiskut tuhoavat heti alkuun kolmasosan Asraelin mekanisoiduista joukoista ja hajottavat armeijan ryhmityksen. Lopulta Asraelin joukot saavat itsensä jälleen järjestykseen ja jatkavat rynnäkköä murtautuen Kyporian eturintaman läpi aiheuttaen molemmille osapuolille tappioita. Asraelin joukot jatkavat etenemistään kohti Burutin kaupunkia. Asraelin joukot saapuvat Burutin kaupungin edustalle, mutta Kyporian tykistö ja sivusta iskevät sissijoukot aiheuttivat Asraelille suuria tappioita. Asraelin joukot pääsevät kaupunkiin ja onnistuvat jopa ampui pari Bangladian lähettämää hävittäjää alas. Kyporian yllättävä panssarivaunu hyökkäys sivustaan kuitenkin löi Asraelin joukot hajalle ja tykistö tulittaa jatkuvasti pakoon pötkiviä Asraelin joukkoja. Kaupunki pysyy Kyporian hallussa ja Asraelin armeija joutuu vetääntymään. Virallisen historiankirjoituksen mukaan Burutin alueella käyty taistelu rohkaisi kansaa kääntymään Asraelia hallitsevaa Fyyreriä vastaan. Jotkut historioitsijat kuitenkin väittävät kapinan olleen Moffatin ja jo olemassa olleen kapinaliikkeen yhteistyönä toteuttama, perustellen sen olleen liian organisoitu ollakseen spontaani. Kapinan puhjettua yli puolet Asraelin armeijasta kääntyi fasistihallintoa vastaan ja kukisti verisen taistelun jälkeen Fyyrerille uskolliset joukot. Verilöylystä selvinneet joukot (15 000 sotilasta) Fyyreri siirsi välittömästi puolustamaan pääkaupunkiaan. Kapinalliset ja Kyporian lähettämät tukijoukot piirittivät pääkaupungin. Kyporian tykistö pyrki keskityksillä tuhota kaupungin puolustuksen, mutta heikoin tuloksin. Kyporian tukemat Kapinalliset etenivät kohti kaupungin keskustaa, kuitenkin ankaria tappioita kärsien. Fasistijoukkojen tulitus rakennusten sisältä ja katoilta kylvi tuhoa kapinallisten keskuudessa. Kaupunki jouduttiin puhdistamaan "talo talolta". Lopulta kapinalliset pääsivät ylivoiman ja Kyporian mekanisoitujen joukkojen ansiosta niskan päälle ja tunkeutuivat Fyyrerin tukikohtaan. Mielipuolinen Fyyrer oli kuitenkin määrännyt räjäyttämään tukikohtarakennuksen. Räjähdys tappoi sekä lukuisia kapinallisia, että Kyporialaisia vapaaehtoisia. Yhteensä lähes 12 000 (11 658) Kyporialaista kuoli sodassa. Huolimatta laajasta kansainvälisestä huomiostaan, pysyttelivät suuret sotilasliittoumat pääosin sodan ulkopuolella. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/6a/Wildfiretopanga.jpg Fyyrerin palatsialueelta nousevaa savua. Hallinto ja poltiikka Kyporian (valtion) hallinto koostuu kahdesta päättävästä elimestä: eduskunnasta ja hallituksesta, maan päämiehenä toimii Rooman (ja Kyporian) keisari. *Muistona maan historiasta osana Rooman valtakuntaa, toimii maan virallisena päämiehenä edelleen Rooman keisari. Muista ulkomaalaisista poiketen on Keisarilla halutessaan oikeus osallistua Eduskunnan kokouksiin ja äänestää niissä. *Hallitus koostuu eduskunnan virkaan nimittämistä ministereistä. Kukin ministeri johtaa omaan erityisalaansa lukeutuvaa ministeriötä. Ministeriöt mm. muotoilevat lakiesitykset, toimivat ylimpinä oikeusistuimina ja valvovat lakien voimaantuloa. *Eduskunta, muodostuu kansalaisten keskuudestaan valitsemista kansanedustajista. Molemmat Kyporian provinsseista (Kyporia, Liboria) valitsevat puolet eduskunnan jäsenistä. Eduskunta on Kyporian tärkein hallinnollinen elin, joka mm. hyväksyy lakiesitykset, määrittää budjetin ja nimittää ministerit. Puolueet Suurin osa eduskuntaan pääsevistä kansaedustajista kuuluvat johonkin puolueeseen. Kyporian suhteellisen riitaisan sisäpolitiikan takia kukin puolueista on muodostanut toisista puolueista hyvinkin poikkeavan kannan poliittisiin kiistakysymyksiin. Kyporian tunnetuimpia puolueita ovat mm. *Oikeistoliitto *Hajaannus *Liberaalit *Demokraatit *Konservatiivit *Outoliitto *Harmaat *Sovinistinen puolue *Epäisänmaallinen kansapuolue *Kyporian kommunistinen puolue lakkautettu Kyporian saaren Maantieto ja luonto Kyporian-saari on Välimeren kolmanneksi suurin saari. Sen pinta-ala on 9 260 km². Kyporia kuuluu maantieteellisesti Lähi-itään, eli Aasiaan, mutta poliittisesti ja kulttuurillisesti sen katsotaan kuuluvan Eurooppaan. Kyporian (saaren) tärkeimpiä kaupunkeja ovat mm. pääkaupunki Kirkuvia (480 500 as), Huutavia (230 000 as.) ja Kitisevä (225 000 as.). Saaren läpi kulkee kaksi vuorijonoa. Pohjoisosan halki kulkee Tietos-vuoristo. Fiktiovuoret kulkevat puolestaan saaren keski- ja lounaisosien halki. Tietos-vuorten korkein kohta on 2 000 metriä ja Fiktiovuorten korkein kohta, Olympos, nousee 2 100 metrin korkeuteen. Vuoristojen välillä on metsäinen Meseriän tasanko. Rannikko on kivistä saaren pohjoisosassa, kun taas saaren eteläpuolella on paljon hiekkarantoja. Rannikolla on laaksoja, joiden maaperä on hyvin soveltuvaa maanviljelykseen, kun taas (kyporian)saaren sisäosat ovat harvaanasuttuja vuoristoisia ja tiheän kasvillisuuden peitossa. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/09/Arvi_view.JPG/800px-Arvi_view.JPG tuntumassa oleva oliiviviljelmä Afrikan läheisyyden sekä ilmastollisen ja geologisen monimuotoisuutensa vuoksi Kyporialla on monipuolinen kasvisto. Monimuotoisuudeltaan saaristo on Euroopan unionin rikkaimpia alueita. Kyporialla löytyy yli 1 800 kasvilajia. Lajeista noin 800 arvellaan olevan kotoperäisiä. Lajien kirjo ulottuu pakkasenkestävistä kasveista helteeseen sopeutuneisiin kasveihin ja suokasveihin. Runsaan metsästyksen vuoksi Kyporian nisäkäskanta on pitkälti kadonnut, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa saattaa törmätä vuohiin tai peuroihin. Saariston linnusto on pitkälti hyötynyt nisäkkäiden katoamisesta. Maaliskuusta toukokuuhun Afrikasta tulevat muuttolinnut lepäävät Kyporiassa, jonka jälkeen ne jatkavat matkaansa kohti pohjoista Eurooppaa. Kirkuvia Kirkuvia on Kyporian saaren suurin, pohjois-rannikolla sijaitseva, kaupunki ja Kyporian valtion pääkaupunki. Se on rakennettu 50 saarelle. Kirkuviassa on noin 480 0000 asukasta, joista Vanhassakaupungissa asuu noin 70 000. Kirkuvian perustamisesta ei ole säilynyt lähteitä. Sen perustivat luultavasti saarella asuneet maanviljelijät noin 7000 eaa. Kun Rooma vuonna 25 eaa valtasi Kyporian autioitui kaupunki lähes täysin. Kaupungin uusi kukoistuskausi koettiin 20 eaa - 400 jaa, kun kaupungin sijainti merkittävien kauppareittien varrella loi sinne runsaasti telakka- ja satamateollisuutta. Kirkuvian kaupunki alkoi menettää asemaansa kauppamahtina 400-luvulla Rooman osoittaessa heikkenemisen merkkejä. Pohjois-Rooman hajoaminen vuonna 420 romahdutti kaupungin talouden ja aiheutti suoranaista nälänhätää. Kirkuvian 480 000 asukkaasta vajaa 70 000 asuu historiallisessa keskustassa, 100 000 muilla saarilla ja loput mantereen puolella. Asumisen kallistumisen ja runsaan turismin vuoksi Kirkuvian köyhempi väestönosa joutuu yleensä muuttamaan saaren muihin kaupunkeihin, ja samalla peruspalvelut korvautuvat turisteille tarkoitetuilla palveluilla. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/2e/Gondola.JPG yhdestä Kirkuvian kuuluisista kanaaleista Talous Yleistä Kyporialla ei juurikaan ole raskasta teollisuutta tai luonnonvaroja. Teollisuus on pääasiassa maataloustuotteiden jatkojalostamista tai rakentamiseen jotenkin liittyvää. Kaivannaisista kalkkia, kuparia ja kipsiä kaivetaan saarella. Alkutuotanto työllistää 40 prosenttia kyporialaisista, jalostus 10,3 % ja palvelut loput. Kyporian työttömyysprosentti on kaksi prosenttia. Turismisesongit vaikuttavat nykyisin huomattavasti työttömyyteen ja työllisyyteen. Kyporian saaresta eroten on Liborian-provinssin teollisuus ja alkutuotanto sille turismia tärkeämpi tulonlähde, provinssissa tuotetaan mm. puuta, metallituotteita, hedelmiä, tupakkaa, tekstiileitä ja erilaisia kulutustavaroita. Suuri osa viennistä suuntautuu Kyporian saarelle josta se laivataan edelleen. Maatalous Maanviljely työllistää valtaosan Kyporian asukkaista, mutta myös kotieläinten hoito on merkittävää. Saaren maanviljelyyn käytetystä pinta-alasta miltei puolet oli 2000-luvun alussa lampaiden ja vuohien laidunnuksessa. Huomattavia elinkeinoja ovat lisäksi oliivin- ja hedelmänviljely. Matkailu Matkailu on yksi valtion tärkeimmistä elinkeinoista. Suuri määrä hotelleja rakennettiin 1980-luvulla parhaimpien uimarantojen läheisyyteen Kyporian pohjoisrannikoille, lähelle satamia ja lentoasemia. Näin alkoi Kyporian massaturismi. Kyporian harrastusmahdollisuuksia ovat esimerkiksi snorklaus, lainelautailu, kalastus, vesihiihto, purjehdus ja vaellus. Koulutus Kyporialaiset ovat yleisesti ottaen keskivertoa koulutetumpia. Maassa toimii useita kouluja, joihin kaikki Kyporiassa asuvat ovat hyväksyttyjä opiskelemaan. Koulunkäynti on pakollista kaikille 6–15-vuotiaille. Kultakin koulutusasteelta oppilaat ja opiskelijat saavat tutkinnon, jonka avulla he voivat siirtyä seuraavalle asteelle. Koulutus on ensimmäisen oppiasteen ajan ilmaista, tätä ylemmillä oppiasteilla oppilaat joutuvat maksamaan koulutuksestaan. Valtiolta voi kuitenkin hakea stipendiä, joka myönnetään automaattisesti kaikille keskiarvosanaltaan 8,5 oppilaille. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9f/TUC_library.jpg peruskoulu Liikenne Kyporian (saaren) linja-autoverkko on rannikkoseuduilla melko tiheä ja hyväkuntoinen, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa verkoston kehittämistä ei ole nähty harvan asutuksen takia tarpeellisena. Kyporian tasavallalle on sen eristäytyneen maantieteellisen sijainnin takia kehittynyt tehokasta satamatoimintaa. Varsinkin Kirkuvian sataman liikenne ja rahtitoiminta on runsasta. Kyporian tasavallalla on kolme kansainvälistä lentoasemaa, Kirkuvian kansainvälinen lentoasema, Burutin kansainvälinen lentokenttä ja Huutavian kansainvälinen lentoasema, varsinkin Kirkuvian lentokentän toiminta on turistisesonkien aikaan tiheää. Liborian provinssi on Kyporian saarta tasaisemmin jakautuneen asutuksensa takia joutunut sijoittamaan huomattavia summia julkiseen liikenteeseen ja teiden kunnossapitoon. Kun Kyporian (saaren) asutus on lähes täysin keskittynyt rannikolle, on Liborian asutus jakautunut tasaisesti Burutin, Mukaan laakson, Pohjois-liborian ja Kuririan-vuoristoprovinssin hallintoalueille. Liboriassa onkin 400 kilometriä rautateitä ja 5 000 kilometriä maantietä. Liborian satamakaupungeista merkittävin on Burut jonne tehdään risteilyitä Kyporiasta ja jonka kautta suurin osa provinssin kauppamerenkulusta käydään. Kansanterveys Kyporialaisten elinajanodote on selvästi yli Euroopan keskitason. Väestön keskimääräinen elinikä vuonna 2020 oli 81 vuotta, naisilla 84 ja miehillä 79 vuotta. Väestön keskimääräinen ikä on 30-40 vuotta, naisilla 25-35 ja miehillä 30-40 vuotta. Syntyvyys 2,3 lasta naista kohden. Ensisynnyttäjien keskimääräinen ikä on 29 vuotta. Kuolleisuus on 10 tuhatta asukasta kohden vuodessa. Yleisimmät kuolinsyyt vuonna 2016 olivat aivo- ja sydäninfarktit. Välimeren ruokavalio, johon kuuluvat muiden muassa pähkinät ja oliiviöljy yhdistettynä runsaaseen kalan ja vihannesten syömiseen on todettu kokonaisuutena terveelliseksi ja yhdeksi syyksi korkeaan elinajanosoitteeseen. Lapsikuolleisuus on 4 tuhatta syntynyttä kohden. Vuonna 2017 maassa oli arviolta 210 HIV/Aids-potilasta. Terveydenhuollon menot olivat vuonna 2019 5,3 % BKT:stä. Ruokakulttuuri Kala on Kyporialla kallista, koska valtion vedet kärsivät liikakalastuksesta. Keittiöön kuuluvat kuitenkin esimerkiksi mustekala ja miekkakala. Kasvisruoista mainittakoon "Bunajuuri" eli juustoa, kesäkurpitsaa ja perunaa sisältävä piirakka. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/95/Koukouvagia.jpg/679px-Koukouvagia.jpg -perinteinen Kyporialainen piirakka Kyporialaisten ruokavalio koostuu pääosin kasvikunnan antimista, kuten täysjyväviljasta, oliiviöljystä, vihanneksista ja hedelmistä. Niitä täydennetään maitotuotteilla, kalalla, lihalla ja viinillä. Kalaa syödään vähintään muutamia kertoja viikossa, vaaleaa lihaa vain kerran viikossa ja punaista lihaa muutamia kertoja kuukaudessa. Juoma Kyporialaiset (aikuiset) nauttivat lasin viiniä lähes joka aterialla. Viini onkin yksi Kyporian yleisimmistä maataloudentuotteita, ja vuodessa sitä tuotetaan noin 100 miljoona litraa. Kyporialaisten suosituimpia kokoontumispaikkoja ovat störrebucks-nimiset kahvilat, joissa he esimerkiksi pelaavat shakkia, lukevat ja puhuvat. Ulkosuhteet Kyporialle on sen pienen koon ja resurssien puutteen vuoksi ollut elintärkeää luoda ulkomaihin vakaat poliittiset, taloudelliset ja sotilaalliset suhteet. Vuonna 2020 Kyporia perusti VIHTA:na tunnetun sotilasliittouman. Kyporia on myös osallistunut useisiin rauhanturvaoperaatioihin. Monien historiallisten ja kulttuuristen syiden vuoksi tämä on johtanut toisistaan eroaviin suuntauksiin maan ulkopolitiikassa. Kyporian suurimat kauppakumppanit sijaitsevat Euroopan ja Aasian alueilla. Afrikan alueilla vuosia jatkuneen sekasorron seurauksena on Kyporiaan paennut tuhansia pakolaisia. Kyporian suhteet kommunistisiin valtioihin ovat pääosin kylmähköjä. Useisiin terrori-iskuihin syyllistyneen kommunistisen puolueen erottaminen puoluerekisteristä johti useiden kommunististen maiden vastustukseen ja jopa Katistanin uhkaukseen sekaantua Kyporian sisäpolitiikkaan aseellisin keinoin. Viime aikoina Kyporian ja Katistanin välit ovat kuitenkin osoittaneet paranemisen merkkejä, tärkeimpinä tekijöinä tähän arvellaan toimineen Katistanin sisäiset levottomuudet Asraelin sodanjulistus Kyporiaa vastaan. Do you hear the people sing, kansallislaulu ja variaatiot Do yuo hear the people sing, on Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu, se esiintyy lähes kaikissa juhlissa, valtiollisissa tilaisuuksissa sitä pyritään kuitenkin välttämään, sen sotaiseen alkuperään vedoten. Ensimmäiset taltioidut kuvakset laulusta ovat kolme vuotta Rooman ja Kyporian välisen Speltti-Kapinan jälkeen. Historioitsijoiden mukaan laulu "Do you hear the people sing" kuvastaa Kyporian kansan toiveita kapinan jälkeisestä paremmasta tulevaisuudesta. Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men? |It is the music of the people |Who will not be slaves again! |When the beating of your heart |Echoes the beating of the drums |There is a life about to start |When tomorrow comes! Nousee laulu ihmisten, |vihasta kasvaa köyhien. |Kuuletko kuinka laulaa kansa |kun se hylkää orjuuden? |Laulu mielet kiihdyttää, |sydän lyö tahtiin rumpujen. |Elämä vanha taakse jää, |koittaa huominen! Will you join in our crusade? |Who will be strong and stand with me? |Somewhere beyond the barricade |Is there a world you long to see? |Then join in the fight |That will give you the right to be free! Liity joukkoon marssivaan, |käy taakse barrikadien, |niin kanssas nähdä saan |maailman kansanvaltaisen! |Käy joukkoomme vaan, |kohta kanssasi jaan vapauden! Kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Will you give all you can give |So that our banner may advance |Some will fall and some will live |Will you stand up and take your chance? |The blood of the martyrs |Will water the meadows of Kyporia! |Joukko marssii eteenpäin, |ma katson lippuun liehuvaan. |Jotkut kaatuu viereltäin, |menehtyy taiston tuoksinaan. |ja verellään kasteltu |vainiot on Kyporian! kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Do you hear the people sing kappale on saavuttanut suuren suosion myös populaarikulttuurissa, kuuluisin esimerkki lienee sen Tohtori nimisestä aikamestarista kertova parodia. (Do you hear the doctor sing) Do you hear the doctor sing? |Singing the song of Galligrey? |It is the music of the timemaster |Who has come to save the day! |When the beating of your heart |Echoes the beating of the drums |There is a life about to start |When the Tardis comes! Will you join in the TimeWars? |Who will be strong and stand with him? |Beyond the Earth |Is there a world you long to see? |Then join in the fight |And watch how we run to be free! kertosäe |Do you hear the doctor sing?... Will you give all you can give |Against Ducks and Cyberaliens |Some will fall and some will live |And some regenerate again! Kertosäe |Do you hear the doctor sing?... Maanpuolustus, organisaatio ja kalusto Kyporian alueellista koskemattomuutta turvaavat Itsepuolustusvoimat. Jotka muodostuvat Maa ja Meri-itsepuolustusvoimista. Itsepuolustusvoimat valvovat sekä Kyporian sisäistä että ulkoista turvallisuutta, Kyporiassa ei ole varsinaista poliisilaitosta joten poliisin tehtävät ovat pitkälle alisteisia Itsepuolustusvoimille. Maa-itsepuolustusvoimat Maa-itsepuolustusvoimat valvovat Kyporian tasavallan maa-alueiden koskemattomuutta ja siihen kuuluvat: *HEKO-rykmentti, 30 hyökkäys-/kuljetushelikopteria ja kaksi pataljoonaa (yht. 660 sotilasta). *6 TSTOS-"Kotkaa", yksi TSTOS sisältää: 1900 sotilasta, 20x kuljetuspanssariajoneuvoa, 10 Mango-Ukki kuljetusajoneuvoa (modifioituina ambulansseiksi, viestikeskuksiksi tai komentopaikoiksi), 20 muuta ajoneuvoa, 6x 155mm tykkiä, 12x 120mm kranaatinheitintä (ajoneuvoalustalla), 10x pst-ohjus laukaisulaitetta, 10x kranaattikonekivääriä, 30x raskasta it-konekivääriä (12 mm), 20 IT-ohjusta, 2x työkonetta, normaalista poiketen ryhmän kertasinko on korvattu olalta laukaistavalla pst-ohjuksella helevitisti muuta sälää... *Mekanisoitu TSTOS, 1910 sotilasta,29x panssarivaunua, 48x rynnäkköpanssarivaunua, 18x 155mm panssarihaupitsia, 10x 120mm kranaatinheitintä (ajoneuvoalustalla] *Sotilaspoliisiprikaati, 2000 sotilasta, 75 Mango-Ukki kuljetusajoneuvoa. *Taistelupioneeripataljoona, 500 sotilasta, 15x pioneeripanssarivaunuja (6x siltavaunua, 4x hinausvaunua, 5x raivausvaunua), 5x puhdistusajoneuvoa, 10x kuorma-autoa tai kuljetusajoneuvoa, 5x työkonetta. *Huoltokeskus/kenttäsairaala, 1000 sotilasta, 25x ajoneuvoa (ambulansseja, huolto- ja kuljetuskalustoa). *Vuoristojääkäriprikaati, 2000 sotilasta, 75 Mango-Ukki kuljetusajoneuvoa. *ELSO-osasto. *KUHNURI-erikoisjoukot, 25+5 sotilasta. *Moffat. *Legioonalais kaarti, 300 sotilasta *Esikunta. *Upseeri- ja aliupseerikoulu. *Kyporian Huoltovarmuuslaitos *Kyporian ja Liborian alueiden paikallisjoukot Tehtävien aikana sotilaat liikkuvat vähintään ryhmän kokoisin yksikköinä. Alla tyypillinen kokoonpano: * Ryhmänjohtaja, kiväärimies, sinkoampuja ja pikakiväärimies * vararyhmänjohtaja, kiväärimies, lääkintämies ja tarkka-ampuja https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b1/MungoBW.jpg/800px-MungoBW.jpg Mango-Ukki kuljetusajoneuvo, rauhanturvaustehtävissä Maa-itsepuolustusvoimien sotilaskohtainen varustus Sotilailla on ohjesäännön mukainen yksinkertainen (harmaa) kenttäunivormu m/15, jonka olkaimet ja takin reunukset ovat vaaleansinisiä. Mantelia pidetään vasemman olan yli rullattuna. Vyönä käytetään miehistövyötä m/14 johon kiinnitetään mm. patruunataskut, tarvikelaukku (ns. leipälaukku) ja kenttälapio. Miehistön pääaseina toimivat Mossu-Naantali automaattikivääri (ns. yhden linjan kivääri) m/12 (kaliiperi 7,62mm), Naantali-sotilaspistooli m/12 (kaliiperi 7,62mm) ja Kyp-15 Rynnäkkökivääri (johon on yleensä kiinnitetty Kyp-16-kranaatinheitin). Upseerit käyttävät yleisesti Kyp-19 konepistooleita. Muita varustukseen kuuluvia varusteita ovat mm. suunnistusvälineet, taisteluliivit, pimeänäkölaitteistot, kiikarit, veitset ja erilaiset heitteet. Meri-itsepuolustusvoimat Kyporian meri- ja ilmavartionti on asetettu Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien tehtäväksi. Sen pääkalustoa ovat viisi VL-hai luokan alusta ja Duuri-20 valvontakone. Myös Kyporian ilmavoimien ainut laivue (30 hävittäjää) kuuluu Meri-itsepuolustusvoimiin. VL-Hai luokan alukset tiedot: *Uppouma: 4000t *Pituus: 90m *Nopeus: 20s *Leveys: 19m *Koneteho: 11 600kW *Syväys: 5,5m *Miehistö: 20+10 (+5 helikopterimiehistö) *'Tehtävät:' *Merirajan vartiointi ja valvonta *Alueellisen koskemattomuuden valvonta ja turvaaminen *Meritilannekuvan ylläpito ja täydentäminen *Meripelastusvalmiuden ylläpito ja meripelastukseen osallistuminen *Vesiliikenteen ja yleisen järjestyksen ja turvallisuuden valvonta *Kalastuksen ja metsästyksen valvonta aluemerellä ja kalastusvyöhykkeellä *Ympäristönvalvonta ja öljyntorjuntatehtävät *'varustus:' *Integroitu navigointi- ja valvontajärjestelmä *Siirrettävää palo- ja vauriontorjuntakalustoa *Meripelastuskalustoa *600 metriä öljypuomia *Kyky toimia kemikaalionnettomuudessa *kaksi raskasta konekivääriä *60mm laivatykki *Suto-kyky (syvyysraketinheitin + torpedo) *ilmatorjuntajärjestelmä *Konekiväärillä varustettu jäykkärunkoinen kumivene meripelastukseen *MASSA, omasuojajärjestelmä. Luokan alukset: VL-Sinihai, VL-Tiikerihai, VL-Valashai, VL-Valkohai ja VL-Merilehmä. Duuri-20 valvontakone tiedot *Kaksimoottorinen valvontakone *Miehistö: 3-4 hlöä *Matkustajaluku: max 4 *Max lentoonlähtöpaino: 6 575 kg *Nopeus: 360 km/h *Toimintamatka 1 250 km *'Varustus:' *valvontatutka *lämpö-/tv-kamera *valvontajärjestelmä Supra Öljypäästövalvonnan lisäksi valvontajärjestelmä Supra on myös ratkaisevan tärkeä Kyporian öljyntorjunta-aluksille suuren öljyvahingon tapahtuessa. Pimeällä ja muulloinkin huonon näkyvyyden vallitessa vain valvontalentokoneet voivat osoittaa keräysaluksille öljylauttojen sijainnin. Näin öljyntorjunta-alusten keräyskyky paranee huomattavasti. Liboria Liboria on toinen Kyporian kahdesta provinssista. Liborian alueella asuu noin kaksi ja puoli miljoonaa ihmistä. Maan ilmasto ja ruokakulttuuri ovat tyypillisiä Välimeren alueelle. Talous on keskittynyt pääosin alkutuotantoon ja turismiin, tärkeitä (talouden)alueita ovat matkailupalvelut, kaivosteollisuus, maanviljely ja puuntuotanto. Maantieto Liboria on melko pieni alue (10 400 neliökilometriä) Se on keskimäärin 56 kilometriä leveä, leveimmillään keskeltä 88 kilometriä, ja kapenee siitä etelään ja aivan pohjoiseen. Sillä on rantaviivaa 210 kilometriä. Pääosan Liboriasta muodostavat Liborianvuoret, joiden korkein huippu kohoaa 3 083 metrin korkeuteen. Vuorten takana Aasiasta katsottuna on hedelmällinen Mukaan laakso. Liborian itä-rajalla sijaitsee Kuririan vuoristo, jonka korkein huippu kohoaa yli 2 600 metrin korkeuteen. Mukaan laakso on pääasiassa noin 500 metrin korkeudella merenpinnasta. Litania-joki virtaa Mukaan laaksosta etelään. Suurimmat kaupungit ovat pääasiassa Välimeren rannalla, Mukaan laaksossa ja maan pohjoisosissa. Rannikkotasanko on hyvin kapea. Maksimissaan tasanko 6,5 kilometrin levyinen. Rannikolla kesät ovat kuumia ja kosteita mutta sateettomia. Kaste on runsasta ja tärkeää maanviljelykselle. Liborianvuorilta virtaava kylmä ilma suojaa Mukaan laaksoa meren vaikutukselta, joten ilmasto on siellä mantereisempi ja lunta sataa useammin kuin muualla maassa. Kyporian saaren tavoin Liboria on muuttolintujen tärkeällä reitillä, ja provinssissa on tavattu yli 500 lintulajia. Liboria on metsäisin Välimeren alueista. Vuorilla kasvaa rautatammia, erilaisia havupuita ja Liboriansetriä. Rannikoilla kasvaa monia hedelmäpuita. Aluejako https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/80/Lebanon_governorates_numbered_geo.png Liboria jakautuu kuuteen aluehallintoalueeseen. Hallintoalueista pienin, Burutin alue, kattaa vajaat 20 neliökilometriä eli käytännössä provinssin pääkaupungin Burutin, joka on myös oma piirikuntansa. Se on provinssin taloudellisen, poliittisen, kulttuurillisen ja sosiaalisen toiminnan keskus. #Burutin alue #Mukaan laakso #Pohjois-Liboria #Kuririan-vuoristoprovinssi #Kaakkois-Liboria #Etelä-Liboria Historia Liboria oli ensimmäinen Kyporian valtaama Kyporian-saaren ulkopuolella sijaitseva alue, ja ainoa jonka se vielä omistaa. Se toimi Kyporian ponnahduslautana itään suuntautuneille sotaretkille ja rikastui näiltä retkiltä saadun ryöstösaaliin ja orjien kautta. Provinssin läpi kulkee myös "Sahramitie" nimellä tunnettu kauppareitti. Rooman vallattua Kyporian-saaren Liboriaa ympäröineet nukkevaltiot ja Kyporian muut Lähi-Idän provinssit luisuivat sen hallinnasta. 12 jaa se oli viimeinen Kyporian itsenäisistä provinsseista, kunnes se 15 jaa antautui Roomalle. Liboria itsenäistyi osana muuta Kyporiaa 1950. Luokka:Alueet Luokka:Valtiot, Alueet Luokka:Valtiot Luokka:Kyporia